Eternal Punishment- The 107th Annual Hunger Games (SYOT)
by TheQueensEnglish
Summary: On the Training chapters. How will your tribute cope with the Eternal Punishment?*SYOT CLOSED*
1. Eternal Punishment

**Hello, and welcome to the 107th Annual Hunger Games! It's an SYOT, so if you want to submit then the form is on my profile. **

_**PLEASE review. I really would appreciate it if you helped me improve, and it's my first time so I really would like some feedback :)**_

The 107th Annual Hunger Games

"Welcome, citizens of Panem, to the 107th annual Hunger Games."

Scelesta Winterman cleared her throat, and pushed her fringe to the side of her face. She gazed out at the mass of people eagerly awaiting her to continue. Those people were the loyal citizens of the Capitol. She was sure that many would be tuned in, from Districts 1 to 12, as well as these Capitol men, women and children who loved watching the cruel massacring of 23 young children and teens.

"The Hunger Games is a tradition we have upheld ever since the ill-fated rebellion many years ago. They were the Dark Days, a time that their infidelity is still punished for nowadays. The Games are,to this day, spectacles which demonstrates the ways in which the Districts foolishly tried to overthrow the mighty Capitol. And this Games is their punishment!" She shouted that last sentence so it echoed, both across the crowd and in every citizen's minds. Then she stopped reading off her paper, paused for a second and glanced upwards to the Capitol citizens giving her an almighty show of appreciation. Then she started again.

"The Games this year will be no different. 24 brave tributes are going to face each other off, putting their lives on the line. 23 of them will be killed in the Arena, leaving 1 very fortunate tribute to become the victor of the 107th Annual Hunger Games. However, this should not be seen as a slaughter of 23 innocent children, because if it was I am sure I would not allow it to happen. Instead, it must serve as a reminder to those that tried to rebel. It must be a punishment that those who fought against us must endure. This punishment I talk about has been going on for many years, and I do not see it ending in the foreseeable future. This punishment must be eternal."

Scelesta paused again, to look up at roaring applause. She curved her thin purple lips into a smile. As her 1st year as President, she had already stamped her authority over the illustrious nation of Panem. She was pleased; the citizens' admiration was her reward.

"And before I go, I must leave the tributes with this advice," she leaned slightly forward, as if she was telling some sort of secret, _"may the odds be ever in your favour__.__"_

**Hey guys! Harry here, with yet another SYOT fanfic *groans*. However this time, I'm not gonna include a lot of the stuff I know other writers do(like the train rides and chariots, which I think that you don't need). This will a) make it easier(and quicker) to write for b)make sure you're not bored, because honestly, I don't really like reading about their boring thoughts as they look out of a window on a train****. I like it to be action packed.**

**The submission form is on my profile. Go there to find it.**

**Please review my first chapter(and all my others), tell me if there's anything I could do better because this is my first time writing a fanfiction.**

**Thanks!**

**-Harry**


	2. Tribute List

**Tribute List **0 SPACES left!****

**Hey, and thanks for getting past the first chapter! If you'd like to submit a tribute then here's the right place t**

**You can reserve if you want, but if you do I would like the forms for your reserved tributes within a week. **

**Up at the top, here are the free spaces for any tributes(I know, I'm so kind; I saved you from having to do any scrolling :P) although of course, if you want to see who's taking the space and their creator, feel free to scroll down and look.**

**Good luck!**

**FREE SPACES:**

**None left**

**TRIBUTE LIST:**

**District 1**

Male: Argus 'Aggressor' Andrews,18 (ilovewritingandwritingonly)

Female: Amithea Pheobus,15 (Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li)

**District 2**

Male:Rylan Peirce,18 (katnisspeetaforever12)**  
**

Female:Kiarra Styx,18 (katnisspeetaforever12)

**District 3**

Male: Malachy Leythorne,17 (Me)

Female:Electrica Wire, 13 (katnisspeetaforever)**  
**

**District 4**

Male:Hercules Nailer,17(Lil killer16)

Female:Sayura Eden, 16 (cairo515)

**District 5**

Male:Theo Ward,16(RomioneRawr)

Female: Bianca Rider,18(BecauseOfKillainJones)

**District 6**

Male:Kazuke Ayala,15(Me)

Female:Bellatrixaly Jones,16(PeenissandClato)**  
**

**District 7**

Male:Dylan Wood,12 (BecauseOfKillainJones)

Female: Dulce Carreza,13 (Me)

**District 8**

Male: Joceillia 'Joc' Lilicony, 18(BecauseOfKillainJones)

Female:Laércio Kyle Migon,18(BecauseOfKillainJones)

**District 9**

Male:Jaylian Riddle,17(PeenissandClato)**  
**

Female:Nita Olsthorpe,16 (Me)

**District 10**

Male: Tobias Sow,16 (miZaru667)

Female:Lena Zamora,15 (Me)

**District 11**

Male:Baelfire Blatz,18 (PeenissandClato)**  
**

Female:Savannah Moralyz,18 (PeenissandClato)**  
**

**District 12**

Male: Leith Baukley,15 (Me)

Female: Winter Verity,16 (katnisspeetaforever12)


	3. District 1 Reapings-Eyes on the Prize

**District 1 Reapings **

**Amithea Pheobus**

"THWACK!"

The knife flings out of my fist and flies straight into the tree. I have one knife left. I throw it as well and it too hits the tree, its blade also sunk into the tree's pulp. I go to pick up all the throwing knives. My foster mother, Majella, is watching me from behind.

"Damn, that was pretty good." she says. She knows what's good and what's not- about 10 years ago, she says, she was the victor of the Games. She was brutal during her time in the arena, which is something I've learned from her to use. She never wanted to let me volunteer, but she's definitely supported me whilst I've been in the Academy-the most brutal and violent one there is in the District.

I pick up my knives and throw them again, each one of them hitting the bull's-eye carved on the tree. After that, I take my knives with me and go inside to get ready for the Reaping. I go into my room and pull out a silky red shirt, leathery leggings and a leather jacket. I put it on and you have to admit that I look pretty badass.

Then I do my hair. It curls down to my shoulders. Running down the staircase to the dining hall, I come across Rope. Rope is the guy who runs the academy. He's my mum's boyfriend, and has the biggest bulging muscles out of anyone I know. His first impressions of me weren't good- I nicked his wallet, kneed him in the groin and ran off. But I suppose that was what got me into the Academy.

"Just wanted to say, _good luck_. Don't let you temper get you killed." Rope says. Then he plays around with me and starts to tickle me. I knee him in the groin and he stops, obviously feeling the pain.

"Oh wow honey, you look wonderful!" That voice was Majella. As she comes from behind me she locks her arms around my neck, as I struggle to release myself from her strong grip. "You're gonna kick some serious ass in the arena looking like that!"

* * *

**Argus Andrews**

It's time for me to get up. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. Today, I will triumph above the other Careers and volunteer for the Reapings.

At least, it's the last year that I can volunteer, so why not? I do come from a family closely tied to victory: my great-grandfather won the 10th Hunger Games, my grandfather doing so 20 years afterwards. I know that if I enter, I shall dominate and conquer this year's Games.

As I get myself out of my bed, I relive the moment that my ancestors won. Of course I don't remember, but my parents and grandparents have given me vivid descriptions of which I recreate to this day. '_And today is the day that Mason Andrews, who hails from District 1, has won the 30__th__ Hunger Games!'_

I get dressed into my Reaping outfit, a green shirt, black trousers and black boots. I swagger over to my drawers, where there is a wrist watch encrusted with diamonds and a brooch. I roll up my sleeves slightly and put the watch on. It looks expensive, which was given to me by my father Argus Andrews Sr. Then I put the brooch on. It's the family brooch; it has the family emblem on it. I walk over to the mirror and check myself out. The Capitol will of course love me.

Usually on Reaping Days I would do some last bit of training, to prepare myself. But this year, as I'm confident about my abilities, I don't bother. So instead, I watch my little brother Atticus train in the back garden we have.

I see that Atticus is just like a little version of me; he's determined, level headed and charming all round. He also trains in the same way as me, starting off with a few throwing knives, then going on to some physical fitness (running) and then onto wielding the heavier weapons. He has problems with using an axe though, but I'm sure I'll help him with that once I win the Games.

"Hey, Atticus!" I call. He swivels round and almost forgets to drop the throwing knives he has in his hand. I smile at his inexperience as a Career.

"So, little bro, got anything to say to your Argus before he goes to volunteer?"

"Well, no, but I would like to say please win. I'd really like it if you could train me!"

"Hahaha, _of course I will_. Good little Atticus, I can see that you've learnt from me. Here, give me a hug." He comes forwards and hugs me. We get on very well as brothers. I walk away, to say goodbye to my parents.

After coming inside, I walk into my dad's study. It's furnished with the plushest chairs and nice mahogany desk, with a red rug which has come from very far away.

"Hey, dad, you know I'm volunteering today?" I say as I come across him in his study.

"Oh, are you?" he says. I know he's joking, and ignore it. "Oh, well, you'll be _fine_. I know that we'll see you again."

"Well, of course you will Dad,"

"Come on, Argus. Let's get you to the Reapings." He gets up and leads me to his car, calling in Atticus on the way. We get in the car and he drives us off to the Reapings, as I watch the house roll behind us. _Goodbye, _I say in my mind, _I'm sure I'll see you again_.

* * *

**Amithea Pheobus**

"_Hello?" _I ask as I wait for my best friend Tarren to come out of her house. I knock on the door again, and she opens it for me.

"You called?" Tarren says. She has dark skin and dreadlocked black hair. Like me, she's once lived on the streets. "Come on, Thea, let's go now."

We walk down the dusty path towards the Reaping. I have butterflies in my stomach, expecting myself to volunteer. Of course, maybe I shouldn't, but it would be a shame if I didn't. On our way towards the reaping, we pick up my other friends Denver(who's richer than me) and Pallas (who's smaller than me). They seem well dressed, though of course not like me.

We arrive at the reapings and register into our age groups. I stand right next to Tarren, who seems giggly. We wait for our escort to arrive.

"Hello, my darlings! My name, as I'm sure you know, is Maireh Gasotone" she says, bursting out of the Justice Building. I can't help but wonder about what she's done with that lipstick. All over her lips. And glitter, sprayed all over her face.

"So, without further ado, let us get to the reapings. Our Male Tribute this year is… Duncan Siemhein!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" one boy shouts. I recognise him as he walks up; it's his golden blonde hair that does it. His name is Argus, and he goes to the same Career academy as mine. I do think he is very arrogant, though.

" So, what about the girls? Let us see…" she proclaims, pulling a name out of the other bowl. This is my moment. My time to shine. "it's Tamzyn Silver!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I bellow it out. It's so loud that even Tarren stares at me. Then, I strut up to the stage as I sense the boys looking at me.

Like Argus, I'm greeted with a round of applause. Maireh says "Wow, thank you!" and points her finger to the Justice Building, indicating where she wants me to go. I

I find myself following Argus. The crowds have not stopped clapping yet; it's very weird for me. But I dare not look back, because now my eyes are on the prize.

**There we go! The first reaping, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW ME, IT ALL HELPS. I'd like to get opinions on how I wrote or on the characters themselves.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, if not Sunday.**

**I have 9 spaces left for my SYOT. I'll try and get the reapings for 1-4 out as soon as possible, but it would help if you submitted a tribute ASAP. If you want to, the form is on my bio and the list of free spaces is on the 2nd Chapter.**

**Thanks a lot, and remember to submit some if you haven't already!**

**-Harry**

**Next up: District 2 Reapings**


	4. District 2 Reapings- Doing This Together

**District 2 Reapings**

**Kiarra Styx**

"Kiarra, how dare you! Get out of your bed, get up and come down here! _As soon as possible!_"

Ugh. Reaping Day's today. _Extra_ _early_ this year. And to think my mum shouts at me all the time… it just makes the situation even worse. Reluctantly, I get out of my bed and drag myself to the kitchen table, where my mum's waiting for this.

"Have you done your hair yet? No you bloody haven't!" she shouts. "Now, go and sort out breakfast for yourself. Go on, shoo."

I make myself some breakfast- a small bit of porridge, I've been put off by my mum- and eat it in a bowl. My mum stares at me, crossing her arms as she tuts loudly.

"You really aren't going to the Reaping like _that_" she moans.

"No, of course not! I've just got out of bed!"

"How dare you answer back to me! You're 18! You're supposed to be a fully grown adult! Now go upstairs and get ready, now." As she gives me that glare again, I get out of my chair and leave my porridge uneaten. My mum really doesn't help matters at all. Especially not today.

* * *

**Rylan Peirce**

I wake up in the middle of the night, to the sound of my dad speaking, drunkenly slurring every word he says.

"Ryluhn Pehurs,usn'tit tum furyoo tuh guttup fr' tuh reepings!"

I get out of my bed. My dad usually gets up in the middle of the night, and all I have to do is shut him out in my head. But this time, he bursts into my room and holds his fist up.

"RYLUHN, 'SNT YOO SPPOSEDTOO GUTTUP NAW?" He swings his fist at me, missing completely. Being a Career, I can easily take him down; since he's such a moron and is obviously drunk, I decide against it.

After several attempts, at 5 a.m. I finally manage to shoo him out of my room. It takes some time, but I need some sleep. I finally doze off, thinking of the Reapings later on today.

"Ryluhn, 'izz thut girl, yuhknuw'hoo!" I wake up to my dad, again. But this time, I'm glad. It's Kirra, and she's obviously waiting for me. Before I can get out of my bed, Kirra opens my door and runs in, with her arms open.

"Rylan!" She shouts, not in anger, but in amazement. "You're not up yet? How about you get dressed?" She bends down and kisses me lightly on the lips. I get up, moving her out of the way, and I go to my wardrobe.

"You got an idea for what you're gonna wear?" she asks, but I shake my head. She comes behind me and picks out some jeans and a black T-shirt. "How about… _this_? This will look nice on you."

I change into the clothes she suggested whilst she sits on my bed. I then show it to her. She smiles, which means she likes it.

"Do you like this?"

"Wow, Rylan, you look so _cute_ in that!" she squeals, and leaps up to hug me. "It suits you so much."

"Yeah, it kinda does, you do have a good sense of fashion." I admitted. I beckoned her to come and sit down on one of the small, ragged armchairs which are in my room. I sit on the other one, and we start talking."

"So, Kiarra, are you gonna volunteer for the Games?"

"Of course I will. It will be better than being with my mum for the rest of my life." She grins.

"Are you sure you want to put yourself through this?" I say this because I'm not so sure on the Hunger Games. Sure, it seems kinda cool, but I don't want to risk any death. Especially with my girlfriend Kiarra around.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure Rylan." She says, but I'm not interested in what she's saying. I'm interested in what she's covering up from me on her bony arm. I stare at it for a while, as Kiarra shouts at me. "What? Can you not accept that I cut myself? Don't you know that I'm depressed, Rylan?"

"Of course I do, Kiarra. Please…just don't do it… it makes me… _uncomfortable_" It takes her a few minutes to calm down after I say this. "Come on, let's go to the Reapings together."

* * *

**Kiarra Styx**

We walk from Rylan's house together, hand-in-hand. We've said goodbye to his alcoholic father, Maron(or as Rylan likes to call him, 'Moron') and my controlling mother, Leila. Now it's just the two of us, and we're ready to do this together.

"Don't you think it's such a nice day, darling?" Rylan asks me. I say "Yeah" but we walk on silently, both thinking about the Hunger Games

About 20 minutes into our journey, we pick up my best friend, Alana. She won't volunteer under any circumstance- she doesn't see what's in it for her. I understand that but she's missing out on the glory of winning the whole thing.

"So, Kirra, you gonna volunteer?" she says, brushing back her blond hair. I nod my head, to which she asks: "You too, Rylan?" He nods as well.

We walk down the dusty paths and winding roads in a group, until we reach the Square. We sign in and stand, waiting for it to start. I take this moment to 'size up' the competition and look around me. I see that lots of people are wearing camo this year, maybe it's a uniform?

Suddenly, our escort arrives on stage. "Good day, District 2! Are you ready?" The crowd respond to him very well, clapping, cheering and whooping. For me, Rylan and Alana, we just clap half-heartedly. I hate it when we have an overexcited escort.

"Wow. You all seem buzzing for this!" he says. "Now let's have a look at the names for this year." This calms everyone down. At least, everyone that's not a Career.

"Our male tribute this year is… Tyler Golvinne"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Rylan shouts, right next to me. He's greeted with a round of applause as he walks up.

"Our female from the wonderful District 2 is… Verena Blissthorn!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. Everyone turns to look at me; some in amazement, some in awe and some in disappointment. But I ignore them, as I hug Alana and she whispers: "Good luck with this. I'll see you on the other side."

I strut up to the stage. When I get there, I peck Rylan on the cheeks. Everyone gasps as we walk into the Justice building, unable to stop myself grinning. They might be shocked, but they'll see much more of that.

**How about some romance in this story? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ME, IT ALL HELPS. I'd like to get opinions on how I wrote or on the characters themselves.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon(maybe tomorrow)**

**By the way, I'm sure you might notice that I've pulled down the sponsors' list. That's because I think doing sponsors is too much work, as well as writing the actual story(I do have a life, you know, and I'm not a Hunger Games Fanfic Bot -_-). I might do sponsors next time I do an SYOT, though. I'm sorry.**

**-Harry**

**Next up: District 3 Reapings**


	5. District 4 Reapings-Kiss the Blade

**District 4 Reapings**

**Sayura Eden**

"Sayura, get up honey!"

Reluctantly I get up to the sound of the waves , the birdsong and the sea breeze. My mother, Hiru, is waiting for me downstairs. I wonder why, but then I realise it's Reaping Day today. "I'm coming!" I shout as I hurry down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a small bread loaf from the bread bowl. It's a traditional District loaf; fish-shaped, but tastes salty and slightly of seaweed. I don't really like it, but I suppose that it's better than nothing.

"You getting ready for the Reapings yet, then?" my mum asks. I nod as I finish eating my bread loaf. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling… nervous." I say, to which my mum comes over and hugs me.

"There's no need to be nervous, Sayura" she says, when my father comes into the room.

"So, Sayura, you all ready?" he says, ruffling my sleek, black hair. "I'm sure you'll be fine with those training skills I gave you." I'm not going to volunteer, but every non-Career tribute in District 4 is usually taught some skills by their parent, just in case they are reaped into the Games.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, Sayura, I'm going to work now. You know I don't want you volunteering. I've told you so many times that those Career people are stupid and arrogant. Remember- don't under any circumstances volunteer. I'll see you later- well, _probably_," He hugs me and my mum as we laugh. Then he leaves us and walks off to his car, briefcase in hand.

I walk back up the stairs to get dressed. I then open my wardrobe and pick out a dark blue, slightly oriental dress. My family are generally from an Asian descent, so I have many dresses like this. I slip it on, then do my hair up and put some flat shoes on. Now I'm ready for it.

* * *

**Hercules Nailer**

I pick up one of the last tridents from the rack, and hurl it at one of the boards in front of me.

"THWACK!"

All 3 of the prongs dent into it, and it takes my tremendous strength to pull it out. I'm doing this training for one last time; one last time before I volunteer. I've been up doing it since 3 a.m. but I need all the time to improve.

After throwing some knives, I pick them out of the board I threw them at and kissed their sharp blades, one by one. I'm gonna miss these because I reckon they just won't feel the same in the Arena. I walk back inside my house, not looking back at the little Training spot I've put up. Then I walk into my bedroom to get dressed for the reapings.

A blood red shirt and some black jeans. I think it looks good on me. It suggests that I'm bloodthirsty. It also goes well with my long blonde hair. Then I polish my shoes and show it to my dad.

"Do you like my Reaping outfit?"

"Wow, you look ready to go," my dad says, "ready to go and slaughter those District 12s!" I laugh at his joke. Last year, you see, my older brother Geoff volunteered for the Games. He trained well but was killed cruelly by District 12 people. Now, as a sworn act of vengeance, I will kill them.

"Dad, I'm gonna go in a minute," I say, "so I'll see you later. Well, not really later, but in a few months, I'm sure."

* * *

**Sayura Eden**

"Hello?"

That was my friend Jessica, knocking on our front door.

"Come on, let's go to the reapings now!" I open the door. Jess is wearing tight black jeans and a floral white top. It complements her fine, ash blonde hair very well. "Wow, Sayura, you look great!" I nod my head, and close the door behind me as we walk together towards the Reapings.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm kinda nervous… I mean, it's more likely we're going to be reaped now, especially with all that tesserae I took."

"Look, there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you won't be reaped- remember, this is District 4, there's bound to be a Career tribute volunteering!" I shrug it off. I suppose she's right, we usually do have a Career tribute from our District.

It takes almost an hour for us to get to the Reapings. By then, most of the people have signed in to their respective age. Me and Jess look for our age- 16 years old. We pass the 12, 13, 14 and 15 year old gates, pushing ourselves through the huge mass of eager people, ready for the Reapings. Of course, they're not really eager- they're eager to hear someone else's name being called out.

Finally, after some pushing, shoving and in Jess's case a bit of groping, we finally get to the 16 year old gate. After waiting a few minutes for the crowds to die down, we sign in and stand next to each other.

A few minutes later, our escort comes on to the big stage in front of us. Her made up, and frankly ugly, Capitol face is projected on to two big screens either side of the stage.

"Hello, District 4, my name is Phyllodoce!" As usual, a weird Capitol name. "How are we all doing today then?"

Some people applaud. Those were the male Careers. The rest of us groan. Ugh, we hate these Capitol people.

"Well, let's hope this year we'll have some great tributes. So how about we start off with the boys?" She goes over to one of the bowls, presumably the male bowl, and picks out one of the names. "Now our male tribute is.. Cycnus Lanuta!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" someone shouts to the right of me and Jess. I can't make him out as I am small. When he walks up to the screen, he says his name is Hercules. I've not met him before but he definitely looks like a cocky Career tribute.

"So what about you, girls? Would you like me to do you now? Well, of course I will." Now is the time that all the girls in the Square go silent. No-one dares to speak, because everyone's so nervous.

Phyllodoce struts over to the other bowl, pulls a name out of thousands and says: "_Sayura Eden."_

I can't speak. Or open my eyes. For a few, brief seconds I think that someone will volunteer for me. Someone, please. Anyone.

"Come on, Sayura, we can't be waiting!" Phyllodoce says. I open my eyes, and everyone's staring at me. _Every single pair of eyes, all staring at me_. Even Jess is staring at me.

I drag myself up to the stage, almost on the brink of tears. I'm going to die. There's no other way.

"And so, thank you to our tributes this year!" We're gestured into the Justice building. I take a look back behind me, and Phyllodoce is also staring, almost hissing at me. _It's supposed to be an honour to represent your District! _she mouths. I ignore it. I know how foul an attitude the Capitol citizens have towards me now. And like it or not, I'll give them some attitude.

**Hey guys! I'm doing this really fast, I've noticed. I might take a break for a short amount of time(2 to 3 days), but maybe I won't. Just don't expect me to be this fast all the time in churning out Reapings and so on.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review; i'd like to get your opinions on my writing. I'll try and get out District 3 or 5 reapings out next.**

**-Harry**


	6. District 3 Reapings-Reapings Suck

**District 3 Reapings**

**Malachy Leythorne**

I woke up with a feeling of guilt inside my stomach, knowing the grief and anger today could bring for me. I lie in my bed, listening to the birdsong outside my window.

I don't want to go to the Reaping today. Maybe I could just lay in bed? It's way too early for me, because for some strange reason the President has ordered all Reapings to be at 08:00 in the morning. The Reapings can wait for another day.

"MALACHY, YOU IDIOT,WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes to the sight of a green-eyed, ginger haired girl. I wondered who it was, for a while, and even asked who it was because I was so confused.

"It's your sister, Priscilla? Now get out of bed, because you're going to be late for the Reaping!" Damn. I almost forgot. I was so stuck into a trance that I didn't notice. I shooed my sister out of the room and wearily stand up. I grab a comb and brush it against my messy, long auburn hair. I proceed to put a hairband in it and start to get dressed.

On reaping days before this, I would take more consideration into what I would wear. Today, however, I didn't have time for choosing a nice outfit. I snatch the closest buttoned shirt from my wardrobe and check so that it looks nice. I throw it on the floor and grab a pair of trousers-grey ones. Clumsily buttoning it up, I race down the stairs to meet my father, who was off for work. He's a senior technician, and he spends all day producing television sets for the people in the Capitol.

"Good luck, Malachy, and I'll see you later tonight." He hugs me, stops, and adds, "Well, I hope."

I have no time for any goodbyes with my mother, Dahlia, as Prescilla has already gone to the I'm any later, god knows what the Peacekeepers will do to me. I race out the front door, shouting "BYE!" behind me. I'll see them later tonight. Hopefully.

* * *

**Electrica Wire**

"Electrica, darling, wake up! I've made you some porridge!"

Yum. Porridge is my absolute favourite. Not that we have anything else to eat for breakfast anyway. I rush down the stairs, smelling the wafts of the breakfast. A _Reaping Day_ special porridge.

She watches me wolf it down with delight, and I make sure that I eat every single oat. It tastes heavenly. I savour the last little oats, and my mother takes the dirty bowl off the table from me. I may have eaten it quickly, but it was still delicious. "Got any more, Ma?" My mum frowns at me, suggesting that she doesn't have any more porridge. I take that back; I shouldn't have asked that.

I walk back into my bedroom, ready to get dressed for the Reapings. How about I wear that nice pink dress? The short, really girly pink dress? I think that's the only wearable dress I have. All the other ones I grew out of and gave them to my friend Ana for her family. I'm sure her brother would have tried one of them on. I giggle at the thought of the dress.

After putting it on, I curl my hair again and put a tiny, tiny amount of eyeshadow. It's rare and my mum likes to wear a bit. I think I'm ready. But not just yet; I've got to say goodbye to my dad, Bolt, and my mum.

I get downstairs to see my dad waiting for me at the doorway. "I'm so sorry, I really don't want you to be Reaped," he says. I don't see why he apologises for_ every single thing_. He hugs me, and says "I'll see you later."

With that, he leaves the house and walks off to the factory. I wait for a few minutes before going, whilst my mum smothers me with hugs and kisses. "I love you, Electrica," she says many times.

Finally, I decide to leave. My mum gives me one last kiss before I turn towards the Reaping.

* * *

**Malachy Leythorne**

I run all the way to the Town square. I'm a fast runner, and it only takes me 10 minutes. But I'm certainly not fast enough to catch Prescilla up.

When I get there, I'm put into the 17 year old category after I check in. It takes a while as there is quite a large queue. The Peacekeepers here don't do much, but are carrying batons just in case it gets out of hand. I stand up, towering over everyone else in the other categories. It's quite useful being tall, you know.

We all wait nervously for our escort to arrive. No-one really speaks; the atmosphere is always tense here on Reaping Day. As she enters 10 minutes later, she does so with 2 baton-armed Peacekeepers trailing behind her. She enters through the middle of the crowds; they part as she goes through and put the halves together again after doing so. When she gets up to the stage, she picks up the microphone and speaks down it in that Capitol accent.

"Good morning District 3! My name is Cecilia. How are we all doing?" We all seem to groan at her.

"Now that's not the spirit, because one lucky boy and girl are going to be Tributes! Now, let's get on with it." She goes to the girls' bowl. Ruffling her silky blue hair with one hand and picking out a name with another, she calls out a name. "Electrica Wire!"

Phew. Not Prescilla. The girl who walks up instead has a bubblegum pink dress, quite small for her. She looks petrified. I suppose I should be too.

"And for the boys… Malachy Leythorne!" Crap. Absolute crap. I run over and up to the stage, and I'm greeted by her smiling at me as she reveals her rotten yellow teeth.

"Why, there's no need to be in a rush, Malachy!" Cecilia jokes, followed by one of those snobby Capitol laughs. As I look out into the crowd, I see Prescilla, whose jaw has almost dropped to the floor. I mouth an 'I love you'. But it's too late, as Cecilia has escorted me and Electrica into the Justice Building.

**Hey! Please review my story. It helps a lot. I know this chapter was quite short, but i find the Non-career Districts harder to write for.**

**I should get District 5 Reaping out tomorrow(I hope).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Harry**


	7. District 5 Reapings-No Apologies

**District 5 Reapings**

**Theo Ward**

MOO!

I awoke to the sound of our family's prized dairy cow. She always wakes me up at this time in the this year the Reaping will be early, I'm strangely glad she woke me up at such an early time in the morning.

After having a small slice of bread for breakfast, I get ready for the Reaping. I think carefully about what I want to wear. Considering that I could be in the Games, if I do wear something unstylish then the Capitol would look at me with disgust and I would obviously get no sponsors. Equally, if I wear something that makes me look stuck-up, that could lose me a lot of support from my own District and in turn my Partner who could kill me. You see, every tiny little detail counts, and any little mistake could make me end up having my head hung from the trees.

I play it safe, and wear a simple black suit and tie. I then brush my brown,shaggy hair with a very old, wiry brush my grandparents owned. No matter how hard I brush, I can't make it look neat. I leave it and hope that no-one comments on my messy hair.

I'm greeted at the front door by Voll. He's my best friend and he always has been ever since grade school. We still work together in the nearest power plant; I've helped to mentor him and make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes that I did.

And being a mentor has helped my family in return, ever since I had a horrific incident at the plant. I won't go into details, but it left me with a long scar down my forearm which reminds me that I'll never be safe in this world, wherever I go.

"Hey, Theo," Voll says, slicking his greasy black hair back, "you ready to go for the Reapings?"

"Sure, just let me say goodbye to my parents." I say, and dip into my parents' bedroom. They're not there, and I panic for a few seconds until realising they've gone to work.

"You said bye yet?"

"They're out at work," I sigh, "come on. Let's go now." We leave my house and head off.

**Bianca Ryder**

For once in my life, I'm glad that my daughter has woken me up at 5 in the morning. Although I'm not too glad.

"Come on, Ziz, let's get you fed."

I pick my daughter up from her cradle. She's crying, as is usual. I walk her to the kitchen and feed her a loaf of bread. That shuts her up well. Whilst she's eating a loaf of bread I sneak up to go and get dressed for the Reaping.

Opening my wardrobe,I think about what I want to wear for the Reapings. I decide on a white dress with sandals. I like that dress.

I go back downstairs to talk to Lilac, my sister. She's talking to my daughter Elizabeth, keeping her entertained. I signal her away, suggesting that she should go and get dressed for the Reapings. After that, I sit down and pick up Elizabeth so that she can sit on my lap.

"So, Ziz, I'm gonna be off. I've got some stuff to do for the morning. I'm gonna see you later." I say. Ziz doesn't really understand too much, but she just giggles and laughs. I give her a kiss, and talk to her again. "I love you."

I leave Ziz in her cot, and rock her to sleep again just so that she wakes up again. I look into her hazel eyes. She reminds me of the boy I had her with.

His name was Killian Brooke. We fell in love on my 17th birthday, and went all the way to having a baby. But he got reaped for the Games. That had left me in a state. I suppose that he was doing well, until he was backstabbed by his District Partner. That had devastated me. But that was the day, as well, I realised that I was pregnant. That's the circle of life for you. You're born, you die.

I leave him sleeping in his cot. I walk out of our abandoned house with my sister, hoping that I'll be back later.

**Theo Ward**

I walk with Voll all the way to the Reaping. On our way, we pass power stations, and many power lines above us. Whilst we chat, I look upwards towards them. I've had a fear of heights(and falling), and if I hadn't become an apprentice I'm sure that I would have been working up there with my brothers. To be honest, I'd rather be an Avox boy than do that job.

"Do you ever get worried about the Games, Theo?" Voll asks. I nod, because I don't really know what to say about it.

"I have to admit, I'm terrified of the Games, but I'm sure that if I am chosen then I'd try my hardest. You've got to have perseverance," I finally say, but my mind is somewhere else. I'm thinking about my brother, who's waiting for me at the Reapings.

Me and Voll arrive at the reapings a good half hour after that. I meet with my brother, who seems bored and impatient. He's been working since 10pm, all night, on the power lines.

"Hey." He says. We sign in together, and I end up standing next to Voll and my brother. Now we're just waiting for our escort to arrive. Later, he arrives.

"Well hello, District 5! Shall we start now? I'm sure you can't wait!" He asks eagerly, licking his lips. Because I'm colourblind, I can't tell at all what colour they are but I know that it's a bad fashion choice nonetheless. My heartbeat starts getting faster as he trots about the wooden stage, waiting for two of us to be reaped.

"My name is Cupris, and I shall be your escort this year!" He then walks over to one of the bowls. The female bowl. Thank god. "So let's not dilly-dally, no, we shall not. Our female tribute this year is… Bianca Ryder!"

The girl, whom I suppose is called Bianca, lets out a deafening scream. Hurrying up to the stage, she shouts and yells. I can't hear what she's saying very well, nevertheless I feel sorry for her. Cupris tries to comfort her, but as we all know Capitol citizens can't comfort anyone. They just make it worse.

"So let's just leave this unfortunate girl, and get on with you boys. Our male tribute this year, is…" My heartbeat gets faster and faster. I swear he slows down at that point just to torture us.

"Theo Ward!"

I look up at my brother. I can see him putting his hand up, but I can't afford him volunteering for me. There's nothing I can do but injure him to stop him from doing so…

"I VOLUNT-" he bellows, but I stop him by punching him in the cheek. He stops and curls over,as 2 Peacekeepers rush towards him. I take one last look at him; there's a pinkish-red mark over his cheekbone. I can't seem to see any emotion in his face, because he seems blurred.

Leaving my bruised brother, I walk up to the stage, greeted by the sickening smile of Cupris. I ignore the boos and hisses of the crowd and I realise that I did the wrong thing; I lashed out at him. He shoos us in to the big marble building behind the stage, and me and the girl walk beside each other inside. There's no time for saying farewell to my brother, or saying sorry.

**I'm definitely releasing these fast! I'll do District 6 Reapings ASAP, then I hope to take a short break from releasing chapters until Thursday, when I'll carry on. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review.**

**Harry**


	8. District 6 Reapings- Mine to Lose

**District 6 Reapings**

**Bellatrixaly Jones**

I wake up in the middle of the night. It's been in my mind. Even in my dreams. I'm so excited for today, because today is the Reaping day, and today I will volunteer.

There's nothing to do at this time, so all I do is watch the moon above from my bedside. Its pale light darkens the sky around it, as it hangs solemnly amongst the stars. The one thing I think is missing, is that there's no-one to watch it with. I've never really known my parents- they left me when I was young. Sometimes I feel sad, sometimes angry, but most of the time glad. I feel free without my parents- free to do anything I want!

Ever since my parents left, I've lived in this rotten community home. Everyone here annoys me a lot; I don't really care for anyone at all here. Everyone apart from the girl I share a bunk with- her name's Narcissa. She's been through the same stuff as me, so we like to relate to each other. Not that I really care about anyone too much, but of course if she died I would feel like I had lost a sister.

I wait for the moon to disappear until I get out of my bed. It takes ages to do so. During that time, I think about Narcissa, the Reapings and how exactly I'm going to win. When I volunteer, I don't want to be in an alliance. I'm way better working by myself. When the dawn breaks, I wake up Narcissa from her sleep. She seems excited too, but I bet she has no idea on what I'm going to do at the Reaping today.

"Rise and shine!" I call out. Narcissa yawns, signalling that she got my message. Then I ask her, "Good sleep?"

She groans, which suggests that she's still tired. She brushes her silky auburn hair out of her face and looks at me. "It was…alright, I suppose."

"It's the Reapings today, you know," I say, to which she grins.

"Great! Another day to show myself to the world!" Narcissa says sarcastically. She climbs down from the top of the wooden bunk bed and opens our tiny wardrobe. There are only a few good outfits in there that we can wear, most of them are casual. I decide on a violet dress with some old Greek style sandals. Narcissa wears the same old black dress that she's worn for the past few years. After we get dressed, we walk down together to the canteen, where all of us are fed.

Today, they just have porridge (the usual) for us. Things like these I love the Capitol for. They've obviously made a good effort to keep us fed and safe in the District. I just don't understand why so many people hold grudges against them. They've cared for me, so why should I worry about anyone else's problems?

I finish my porridge with Narcissa sat next to me. After that, we walk back to our room to finish getting ready. We apply some make-up; I use some eyeshadow to make my eyes stand out.

"You ready yet, Bella?" Narcissa asks.

"Sure I am." I nod. But she's obviously not as ready as me.

* * *

**Kazuke Ayala**

"Come on, brother!" Lily jumped on my bedsheets, and I jolted up whilst I was half conscious. She's full of beans today; you can tell by the way she speaks. "Do you like my dress?" she asks, after getting off me and allowing me to stumble out of my bed.

"Yeah, it's…great!" I say half-heartedly. I can't see what she's wearing very well- I've just woken up and have watery eyes as a result. When they focus, I see she's wearing one of my mum's old dresses. It's jet black and knee-length with a red dragon pattern snaking up the legs and onto the chest. I say that it looks pretty to get her spirits up even more, but in reality I don't really care. In reality, I just want to get this Reaping over and done with. Just like all the other 3 I've been to.

After lathering my face with cold water, I decide on a suit to wear for the Reapings. I really want to make a good impression with everyone. I decide that black jeans and an old striped woollen jumper, given to me by my grandmother Kimia will do; it looks casual but not scruffy.

Then I do my hair. I pick up a half-empty tub of hair gel to use on my greasy, short black hair. This stuff is precious, you know, and I only ever use it on Reaping days. My dad bought it about 10 years ago from one of the District's various black markets- items smuggled from the Capitol by many sorts of people to other Districts, which are then sold for a profit. Unfortunately nowadays, it seems that hair gel has gone out of fashion in the Capitol, as there is none left to buy in the market. I apply some to my hair, and feel it until it looks right in the mirror.

Realising that I don't have much time until the Reapings start, I rush downstairs. I call my sister's name- Lily- several times. I don't have any parents to say goodbye to- they're usually servicing trains which stop overnight, on their journey to the Capitol, carrying coal all the way from District 12. I wonder where my sister is- and then _Boo!_- my sister jumps out from behind me.

"Shall we go now, brother?" She asks innocently. I nod my head, indicating a _yes_. After we leave our old wooden house, I close the front door of the house behind me. I lock the door with a rusty iron key, and keep it in my jeans pocket. Maybe I should give it to my sister. Maybe not, she might lose it, or even worse, get reaped. I keep it there, assuring myself that I won't be reaped as my sister trots along, a few feet ahead of me.

* * *

**Bella Jones**

I step out of the car, leaving the door open for Narcissa. I wait for her to get her stuff so that we can stand together at the Reapings. She gets out as the car zooms ahead of us, spewing dust out of its exhaust pipe as it speeds off into the distance. It leaves a putrid smell behind, causing me and Narcissa to choke a little.

From that point, it takes us 3 minutes to walk to the spot where we check in. I see some more people whom I know from working in the trees, maintaining the cable lines. Like me, they have recognisable scars all over their bodies because of falling from the treetops. These scars show how much I value brave people.

We check in to the 16 year old section. The Peacekeepers there seem ready to use brute force on the crowds in front of the stage. They're pushing each other about, with no discipline at all. When we check in, we stand right at the back of the square.

20 minutes later, the Capitol representative arrives. She's the one that came her last year, and the year before that. She's always well-dressed, with beautiful silver hair done in a humongous bun. This year, she wears a pink and purple silky gown that drapes all the way to the stage floor.

"Well, heya! I'm Thaleia, and this year I will be District 6's escort!" She says, rubbing her hands together in an eager fashion. "So, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Thaleia walks over to the boy's bowl first. "Our lucky male tribute for this year's games will be Kazuke Ayala!" I hear a screaming sob from one of the girls to the left of me. But no emotion from Kazuke. He's probably more shell-shocked than sad.

"Thankyou, Kazuke!" she says. But Kazuke doesn't reply. Instead, he frowns at her behind her back. "Never mind, boy. Anyway, this year's female tribute is Albunea-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shriek. Expecting a reaction from the crowd, I swagger up towards Thalea. But the crowd, just like Kazuke, seem shell-shocked. Even Thalea seems blown away, but nevertheless impressed. I brush my curly brown hair out of my face as I walk, trying to look my best for the Capitol.

"Ooh, a _volunteer_! I'm sure the Capitol will be very pleased with you!" She said it. She gives me a hearty grin, obviously pleased by me.

After she finishes speaking to the crowds, which takes a minute or so, she walks us in to the building behind us. Kazuke, who is beside me now, still seems taken aback from what just happened. This game is mine to lose; and I know it.

**And... just like that, we're halfway through the Reapings! I'm gonna upload the next one on Friday, so that I have time to write all the reapings I haven't started on yet.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile. I'd really like to see who's popular with you guys and who's not. It will have a small effect on who will succeed in the Games (and who won't, of course).**

**Please review. I really would like some constructive criticism, because I want to try and improve my writing. Thanks!**

**Harry**


	9. District 7 Reapings-Innocence Lost

**District 7 Reapings**

**Dulce Carreza**

I've been tossing and turning in my bed ever since midnight. I haven't been able to go to sleep. It's because today is the Reaping Day. I've not been told much about what the Reaping is by my parents- maybe that's because I'm only 13. They say it's like some kind of prize draw to go into the Hunger Games, another thing that I don't know much about at all.

Reaping Day is never a fun day for me. The people who are reaped are sad. As I get out of bed, I think about what it would be like to be selected for the Hunger Games. I suppose it wouldn't be very enjoyable.

I try to make myself look as pretty as possible for the games. I brush my long blonde hair with an old wooden comb first, and then I go outside to collect a hot bucket of water. I then proceed to wash myself round the back of my house thoroughly. My mum says that I should look my best for the Reaping Day, so I always wash myself on Reaping Days.

After that, I go back inside and dry myself off. I then look into my wardrobe, and pick out the pretty pink dress that I wore last year. It is a tiny bit too small for me, but I'll have to make do with it. My parents don't have enough money to buy lots of pretty dresses like these. I put on some grey leggings and my black shoes

Later, I put a neat white bow into my hair. It's my mum's bow, and like my pink dress, I wore it last year. I look at myself in the mirror; I think that I look quite pretty. As I leave my room, I bump into my mum in the hallway. She looks down at me and smiles slightly, ruffling her curly black hair.

"Dulce, darling, you look beautiful!" she said to me, to which I replied "Thankyou, mum."

"Is it the Reaping day today?" I nod. She picks me up and embraces me. "I'm so sorry! Let's hope that you get through this, OK?"

My mum has always been protective of me, ever since she had that miscarriage. I think it changed her somehow. She pecks me on both cheeks, and says "Now, off you go. Promise to me you won't get reaped into the Games?"

"I promise,mum."

* * *

**Dylan Wood**

I wake up with a nervous attitude. It's the damn Reapings today. But not just any old Reaping, it's my first and I've _already _put tesserae in.

I get dressed into my everyday clothes; a ragged grey shirt and jeans with rip marks in them. I don't have the money that all the rich families do have. It's a shame, because if I did have that money then I'm sure I would spend it on something other than clothes. That's the least that worries me.

It's still dark, and the dawn hasn't arrived yet. Instead I pace around my small room nervously, thinking about what will happen in the Reapings. I do so for about 20 minutes, running through the situations in my head until I see the first glimpse of the glowing orange sun, dipping up just above the forest behind our old little shack. I look out of the broken glass window in my room until Electra, my older sister, bursts in.

"Dylan… isn't it… time for the reapings?" She pants. She's ran all the way back from work; she works at a lumber mill, 15 hours a day. She's wearing a black and red lumberjack shirt with a pair of ripped, brown dungarees. Not the clothes I would wear for the Reaping.

"Yeah, it is. And you need to get changed sooner or later."

"Whatever." She shrugs that off, and walks out to go and get changed. 5 minutes later, she appears dressed in a short, purple dress and the bracelet our mother gave her before she died. I don't really know what happened, but whenever I mention her, Electra shivers.

"Is this any better?" she asks me. I nod my head and before you know it, we're on our way to the Reapings.

* * *

**Dulce Carreza**

The walk I take to the Reapings takes about an hour. It's a shame my mum can't take me; last time, we talked on our way there and it was interesting. Now I have no-one to talk to on my way there, and I have to admit that it's tiresome.

I walk up and down the hills of the District, and each time I walk up I take a minute or so to admire the views. Lush green trees are spread out all across the hills. You could even smell the sawdust from not very far away and hearing the chips the axes make in each tree. I can even point out my house from one; a small wooden shack. Many don't appreciate where we live, but I think that it's beautiful.

At last, I arrive at the town where the Reapings are to be held. I'm standing amongst a sea of people, each and every one trying to get to their respective space. I wait for a few moments until the hustle is stopped, and then I go and stand into my space.

I stand patiently for the Reapings to begin. Everyone is nervously chatting, waiting as well as me. Then the escort for our District arrives, strutting on in brown high heels. Everyone hushes eerily, for if they spoke now they would be caught by the Peacekeepers.

"Good day District 7! Today, as I'm sure you all know, is the Reaping Day! All across the nation of Panem, boys and girls just like you are being selected for the spectacle which is known as The Hunger Games! And I, Sylva Bregerman, am going to choose which lucky 2 will take part this year! Fabulous!" she says in her thick Capitol accent. No-one smiles or laughs.

"Let's start with you boys. Our male tribute this year… is Dylan Wood! Come on up Dylan!" The boy who goes up seems scared to death. His eyes are wide open, but he's looking down onto his palms.

I tried to make sense about why he looked sad. My mind went back to him looking shocked and devastated, and then to my mother saying _Promise me you won't get reaped?_ Then I realise that the Hunger Games means that you die. Now I know why.

"Now, what about our female tribute? This year, our lucky lady shall be… _Dulce Carreza_!"

No. Not me. It can't be- I haven't said my goodbyes yet! I stay stood firm for a minute until I see the Peacekeepers, running down to capture me. I have no choice but to go up, and when I do all I see on Dylan's face is sorrow but mixed with shock. As Sylva escorts us calmly into the Justice Building, I know by now that there's nothing I can do about it.

"_We're gonna die_." Dylan mutters to me, still stunned about it. I don't reply; I'm too shocked to reply.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review. I know this chapter wasn't amazing but I felt that a short, sweet chapter did these two well.**

**I haven't started the next chapter yet (oh dear) so I'll be 1 to 2 days depending on how easy it is. It will be soon though, I promise.**

**Harry**


	10. District 8 Reapings-It's Never Fair

**District 8 Reapings**

**Laércio Kyle Migon**

I am holding Azure in my frail, bony hands. She seems calm now and has stopped crying. I give her my thumb, which she sucks in her mouth. She sucks it whilst I cradle her in the moonlight.

"It'll be okay, Azure, it'll be okay," I reassured her in a soothing voice. I know things might not be okay at all today. It's the day we all dread. But I suppose that it's better to be optimistic about life overall.

I rock her slowly to sleep. I don't stop until I hear the sound of her peacefully snoozing. She breathes in and out, in and out… it's quite soothing. When she's asleep, I place her gently in her old wooden cot. It's the one I was in when I was young; we can't really afford a new cot.

Azure is my child with Jocelia. We've been together for a couple of years or so. The reason Azure lives with me is that Jocelia can't look after her. She has many issues with her dad so my family are a lot more suitable than hers. I can even recall what happened that day we met up- she had passed out outside the library that our family own. In fact, I was drawn to her beautiful brown hair and the deep eyes that she had many years before, when I was at school and I heard her sing. Back then, everyone knew she was the Mayor's daughter.

I get dressed for my last Reaping, ever again. I'm pretty confident that I won't go to the Games- I've survived all the other Reapings I've been to. This year I wear the same white shirt and the same grey trousers. Not very interesting.

Whilst getting dressed, my mum makes me some hearty soup- something she always does on Reaping Days. I devour it messily like a dog, leaving traces of it all over my mouth. It's a pea green colour and could easily stain on my shirt.

"Any more?" I ask eagerly. She nods, and ladles the thin soup out into my bowl. I have it all the time but it's delicious. I wait for it to cool down and then begin wolfing it down my throat. "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Joceillia Lilacony**

I drag myself out of my bed. Man, how much I hate these days. My dad loves the Reaping Day; he's the mayor, so he's supposed to. He usually takes care of the Escort for their overnight stay in District 8. Right now, she's probably preparing her hair.

"Jocy! Wake up darling!" she calls. Her name is Sanity and my father has been close friends with her ever since she became an escort. Without knocking, she pushes open the door of my bedroom and struts in. I notice her Capitol fashion- bleached yellow hair done up high and glitter sprinkled all over her face. "Surely you should be up by now? Rosário, Lester, Fabian, Kai and Arrelia are all ready."

"Wait a second, can you get out of my room please?" I answer. Sanity frowns at this and tuts loudly. Just because all my brothers and sisters are up, doesn't mean that I need to be up. They're sissies anyway- just too scared of the Capitol.

"Jack, can you get this wretched young girl out of her room? We need to go to the reapings soon!" she shouts to my dad. Meanwhile, she glares at me and says, "Well you're not going like _that_!"

I go and get changed in front of my dad and Sanity. They make rude remarks about my choice of fashion and my messy brown hair. I wish they could loosen up a bit, and stop being so nosy. In fact I'm not even in the mood to go with my dad to the Reapings.

My dad has always tried to control my life. _All the time_. He even tried to arrange my marriage with the son of the Head Peacekeeper! Luckily that didn't go to plan. I don't want to have any ties with the Capitol at all. I hate them so much that my dad's attempts of gettimg me to like them fail completely. I hate my dad as well.

It takes me 20 minutes to get changed into a blue dress and some sandals. I have a lot that I could wear, but every time I hear Sanity groan at my outfit I choose a new one.

"Come on, let's go!" Sanity squeals. But no, I'm going to Laércio's house now. I storm out the glass front door, not bothering about what Sanity or my dad Jack says.

I walk for 10 minutes until I come across Laércio's house. It's a lot smaller than mine, but seems a lot more like home to me. I knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Laércio's mum,Eva, answers the door for me. She has the same brown hair as me and the same eyes that Laércio has.

"Hello, Jocelia! Come on in. Do you want some soup?" she says.

"Err…sure." Eva leads me in to the kitchen and tells me to sit down. She gets the soup dish out and ladels some into a porcelain bowl for me. After that, she gets a sideplate and adds a small loaf of bread. With two hands, she carries it over.

"It's lukewarm. Not great but still, I hope you enjoy. I'll go get Laércio for you." She goes and calls Laércio's name whilst I slurp the green soup in solitude. It's the same soup I had when I passed out; it brings back bad memories but it's still delicious no matter what.

I finish my soup off by dipping the loaf of bread into the remains of what was a hearty bowl of soup. Laércio comes in, in a nice white shirt and smart grey trousers. He looks very handsome.

"Hey, Joc! How's things going?" He asks eagerly.

"Not great. We have that horrible Capitol girl staying over. I hate her _so much_. She even woke me up!"

"Aw, that's a shame to hear." Laércio puts his arm around my shoulder, but I shrug it off. We get to the front door before saying goodbye.

"Bye, Laércio. See you later, darling." Eva says to him. Then she turns to me, hugs me and says, "See ya later, Joc."

We stride out of the front door as Eva waves us away. We wave back until she's just another speck of light in the distance.

* * *

**Laércio Kyle Migon**

The walk to the Town is tedious. We do it every year. On the way, we talk about Azure, the escort (Joc tells me that her name is Sanity) and the Capitol. I can tell Jocelia likes being around me. It's only around me and my mother that she can strike out her utter hatred at the Capitol. Around everyone else, she feels pent up.

When we get to the town, we're greeted by the Peacekeepers and the bustling mass of people outside the Square. Everyone's got to go somewhere to get ready. Me and Joc head for the gate on the far right for the 18 year olds.

We get there and we're greeted by some peacekeepers. They do a spot check on both of us(for weapons) and take our blood samples. I'm okay with it but Joc seems quite squeamish about having a syringe full of thick red liquid being taken out of her arm.

We get back together and stand in front of the Stage. We're quite far back from the stage so we have to rely on the screens either side of it to see Joc's dad up on the stage, giving his annual speech to the 12 to 18 year olds. No-one really listens to him, and there's nothing he can do about it. However when Sanity comes on, everyone shuts up and listens.

"Hi guys! I hope we're all ready today! I'm sure this year we're gonna have a blast!" Some people groan, including Joc.

"So shall we get on? Yeah, let's do ladies first and boys, you're gonna have to wait a little." I look at Jocelia. She seems calm about the Reapings even though she hates the Capitol.

"Our girl this year is… oh, it's Jocelia Lilacony! Wow, Joc!"

No. Wait? She just got reaped? I've got to go with her. But… there's a baby I need to look after. I can't, it's just not fair. Nothing's ever fair in our lives.

_It's now or never, Laércio Kyle Migon_.

I watch Joc walk up to the stage. I'm still shell-shocked and torn about what to do…

"Now, it proves that the Capitol's fair- even the Mayor's daughter has to go through this! Now what about the lucky lad that's gonna be with her? His name is… Jason Abrethan!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout. It's my only option. I can't leave Joc.

"NO, LAÉRCIO, NO!" Joc shouts. But it's too late. I run up to the stage and hug Joc, ignoring the escort. "Why have you done this? Now we're both gonna die!"

"Just you wait, Joc. We're gonna train so hard that we're gonna win. Together." I say as we walk into the Justice Building

**Well, there's District 8 for you- my longest chapter so far! I'll try and get District 9 up ASAP.**

**Please review. It's great when you do.**

**Harry**


	11. District 9 Reapings-Time Has Frozen

**District 9 Reapings**

**Jaylian Riddle**

I roll over in my bed, feeling the warmth there. Sighing, I open my eyes. I'm awake now, and as nervous as ever. What if I am reaped, just like my sister Lilac? I can't think about anything other than her.

It takes me some time to roll myself out of my bed. And that's maybe because I don't really want to be anywhere else in the world. It's not safe out there for teenagers like me- the Capitol control all of us here and there's nothing we can do. Apart from rebelling, but I suppose that's failed many times before.

"Jaylian! Breakfast is served." My mum calls out for me. Like me, she's been sad ever since Lilac went to the Capitol, and never came back. I stumble to the kitchen table. But to be honest, I don't really feel like breakfast today.

I sit down to have some watery soup. Although I'm unwilling to eat it, I do because it's not every day you eat anything. I slurp it up, but it doesn't taste nice because of the butterflies flitting about in my stomach.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asks me. I finish off the watery soup and put it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, it tasted great. Better than nothing, I suppose." I troop back into my room to get dressed. The outfit I wear isn't anything special, just a crumpled up grey shirt with some boots that belonged to my dad when he was younger.

Just putting on those boots makes me think of what my life used to be like before Lilac. I was working happily with my friends until the dusk, taking the fine grains that bloomed in the sunset. I was good at school as well, with very good grades. Ever since Lilac died, everything that I knew changed. I didn't go to school. I didn't work with my friends. My happiness was replaced with a hatred for the Capitol, a burning hatred which will never be replaced for as long as I live.

I walk slowly to the front door, fearing the worst that could happen. I don't want to go, not today.

'_You need to calm yourself down, Jay_' I say to myself, '_you're going to be fine. Just fine…'_

* * *

**Nita Olsthorpe**

"Nita! Your breakfast is ready!"

On normal days, I don't usually have breakfast. So today, which isn't meant to be a happy day, I'm normally excited for. I think it goes to show how much my mum loves me.

I throw my bedsheet to one side and rush down the wooden oak staircase. I almost trip but save myself from a fall in time. When I get to the kitchen, my mother and boyfriend (called Zander) are waiting for me.

"Why are you here?" I enquire to my well-dressed boyfriend, almost sounding rude.

"To go to the Reaping with you, honey!" I shrug and sit down, helping myself to the gloopy but ever so sweet porridge. It tastes like nothing else I've ever had before. As I do so, Zander runs his bony fingers through my curly brown hair, which calms me down.

"Shall we go and choose a dress for you?" my mum says. I shrug it off and say 'No'. I don't like all this fuss being laid on me, but denying it makes them worry even more.

"Why not, darling?"

"Because I'm 16. All this attention annoys me" I say, but she clearly doesn't get the picture.

"Look Nita, this might be the last time I ever see you! I must help you dress, I must!"

"Look, alright," Groaning, I get out of my seat to go upstairs, "It's not like I have any dresses anyway." I walk upstairs, closely followed by my mother. I enter my room and open my small wardrobe.

"That's all I have!" My mum tuts loudly at me and leads me into her room. She has a double bed, but she is the only person that sleeps in it. My dad died a few years ago, but my mother's never cared to explain why he did. I suppose she doesn't want to.

"Here, darling, take something from my wardrobe," she says to me, "there must be something you like in here."

I look in and see that she has several more dresses than I do. One which particularly grabs my eye, a black ankle-length dress lined with gold. It looks beautiful on me. I slip it on, and walk downstairs to the amazement of Zander.

"Wow,honey, you look… stunning!" he says. My mother smiles at this and gives me a hug. I'm not the girl for hugs, although to make her feel good I hug her tightly too.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Nita"

"I'm gonna miss you too" We peck on the cheeks and then I walk off, towards the town square, with Zander. My mum shouts my name one last time. I look back and she waves, a teardrop forming from her eye.

* * *

**Jaylian Riddle**

The walk to the Reaping is slower than I thought it would be. I stop every so often, thinking about Lilac and my family. I punch the trees and the signposts on the way, hoping to hear a submissive shriek of pain from the Capitol. I throw the pebbles lying on the track into the vast fields of grain. No matter what I do, I just can't get over what happened in the Arena that year.

After a few bruised knuckles later, I finally arrive at the town. It's eerily more silent than usual, something I'm uncomfortable with. I sign in to the 17 year old category to have myself scanned and blood tested. It's hard to think this is what my sister did, 2 years ago…

"Your name?" the woman signing me in asks. She has long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She's shorter than me though.

"Jaylian Riddle." I reply. The woman who's talking to me smiles sympathetically. I wonder why for a brief moment; and then she says it.

"You… you're Lilac's brother?" she says. I don't know how to reply to that, so I just nod gravely. No-one's ever asked me about Lilac before. It seems pleasant. But I can't wait to talk about my sister to the woman. Instead, I just walk away to my space in the crowd.

I get into the crowd and into my row. I see that they've put the propaganda film on for us to watch. I never bother watching it, instead I just stand in silence. We wait for it to finish, and at the end of it all the woman from the Capitol comes out.

"Hello! For those of you that don't know who I am, I'm Veianta, your escort for this year's Games. Exciting, isn't it?" No-one replies to her question. No-one wants to, though.

"Shall we do the ladies first then?" Veianta asks. She nods and grabs a name out from the bowl. "Our female tribute this year is… Nita Olsthorpe!"

Someone wails out in terror. It's the girl, Nita. She brushes her frizzy brown hair to one side as she walks up to Veianta. The cameras zoom into her face -the tears are streaming from her eyes, but our escort does nothing to comfort her.

"Well, well..Nita. I'm sure you'll get over it!" Veianta giggles. Capitol people like her just don't understand the gravity of the situation. "Now, let's get to the boys."

My heart spirals out of control as she slowly, agonisingly picks a name out. It feels like time itself has frozen now.

"Our male tribute for the 107th Annual Hunger Games is…_Jaylian Riddle_!"

It's me. No, it can't be. Never again. I look back at my mum, her eyes welling up with tears. I can't help but feel sorry for my mum. She's gone through so much- but no matter what, I will do everything in my power that I can to win. I wave goodbye, then walk up to the stage.

"Now, please, a warm welcome to our District 9 tributes, Nita and Jaylian!" Veianta announces, leading us away from the scared crowd. I'm just as scared as they are, but I need to win this. For my mother. For Lilac.

**And that's District 9 for you! Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was delayed for a couple of reasons. Please review, it helps me. **

**PROGRESS UPDATE: I'll try and get District 10 up soon. It may take a bit of time(don't expect anything much until Thursday) so please be patient. I will get it out by Friday. **

**I'm making a new poll now, FYI. I think that it needs to be updated, so please vote.**

**For those that haven't voted yet: it's about which characters are your favourites- it could prove instrumental in which tributes go far and which don't.**** The link to the poll is on my profile. **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Harry**


	12. District 10 Reapings-A Tiny Bit Nervous

**District 10 Reapings**

**Tobias Sow**

I know what day it is even before I wake up. I've been counting this year. I'm just so terrified about it all.

I get up, out of my bed, and look out into my window. The view I'm greeted with is a cold wind blowing across the fields of daisies. You can hear the cows lowing from a distance, cows that one day will be led to the slaughter.

Sometimes, I think of the Hunger Games as a slaughter as well. It is 23 innocent people being slaughtered, all for the joy of the Capitol and its citizens. And that 1 survivor is hailed as a hero by the rest of the districts. It's not what the Capitol want, but I'm sure that if they had their way they'd kill all of the tributes.

I drag a comb across my scraggy blonde hair. It doesn't do much; I never brush my hair that much anyway. Then I put on my Reaping outfit- just some brown trousers and a dirty, crumpled up white shirt which has hidden away in my drawers ever since I was younger. The Reaping Day is really the only day that I get to wear all these clothes, but I can't say I look very smart. But now, I think I'm ready.

I go into my mum's room, just to say one goodbye. I don't know if I'll be reaped, but since I've put a lot of tesserae in there is a very high chance of it. When I walk in to her room, her scraggly blonde hair is all over the pillow, and her pale, wrinkled skin looks paler than before. I panic.

"Mum? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Mum?"

"Mum? Answer me?" At that point, she slowly but surely arises.

"What do you want, Tobias?" my mum groans. She's always been ill like this. But now, she's dying and there's nothing I can do to save her. No money for a doctor, no money for medicine, nothing.

"I just wanted to say…goodbye." I said as I lean in to her, "It's the Reaping Day today."

"Well, I'll see you later." she says. I lean over and peck her on the cheek, as I am watched by my older twin brothers Gerald and Jorge.

"Ooh, giving your mum a kiss? You'll catch a cold!" Jorge laughs, oblivious to how offensive he sounded. I tell him to shut up as I turn round and slap him. "Ooh, a bit feisty, are we?"

I ignore that comment. It's only going to get me into even more trouble. I walk to the front door, put my work boots on, and storm out of the house to the Reapings.

* * *

**Lena Zamora **

Ugh. Not _another _Reaping Day. I hate these days; not necessarily because it could turn into the worst days of my life, but because I have to get up so early. As a farmhand, you'd expect me to be up at 4am every day. But no; that's my dad who has to be up at 3 in the morning.

"Lena and Nadine, since you're up so early, can you maybe help me with the cattle?" That is my dad. I grunt, but I suppose someone's got to help him.

5 minutes later, me and my little sister Nadine are out feeding the cattle some hay. She's 14 and going to the reaping as well. She seems clueless about what the Hunger Games are all about- only what the Capitol tell her, and as most people think anything the Capitol tells us is absolute rubbish. I've never really bothered to teach her about the Games anyway.

"Nadine, what are you going to wear for the Reaping?" I ask her. She seems just as stressed as I am- she hates waking up at this time.

"Hmm… maybe what I'm wearing now?" she replies, as I look at her in her eyes and burst out laughing. I can't help it, they'd have her whipped if she wore _those_scruffy jeans and a polo shirt!

"I'd suggest you wear something a bit more elegant. You don't wanna look like a farmer in front of the Capitol people." I say. When we finish feeding all the cattle, which takes half an hour, we go back inside to get changed.

I can't really decide what to wear. Whether I should wear one of my mum's few dresses or my own, I don't know. I finally decide on wearing my own royal purple dress. I take one of mum's silver necklaces, with a pearl on it, and hang it around my neck.

2 hours later, I'm ready to go with Nadine. Before we go, we say goodbye to my dad and mum, and our 6 year-old brother, Markie. "Good luck," my mum says as she hugs both of us, "you'll need it"

My dad nods and also hugs both of us. Markie seems a bit shy, so he just waves. Me and Nadine turn our backs on them and walk out of the front door. I have to admit, I don't feel that scared. Just a tiny bit nervous…

* * *

**Tobias Sow**

I set out to the District Square. It's quite a long walk. I hear the cattle lowing again, all over the countryside. I pass by the green and grey fields, each one with a herd of precious cattle or sheep in them. It takes me a good hour and a half until I arrive anywhere near the District Square, at which most of the people had taken their place.

It's always really quiet in the District Square on this day. I really do get the chills from this kind of atmosphere. The mayor is now giving his annual speech to the young people of the District whilst I check in to one of the gates. I can't help but listen to his speech. Something about legacy, something about the Capitol, blah blah blah… His speeches are always very boring and repetitive. Then he introduces us to our Capitol, Jaxyan Arukoire.

"Hello, District 10." Jaxyan says. His flamboyant, purple hairstyle done up in one big curl above his head is a thing of amazement in this District. It looks so wrong, but Capitol citizens are what they deem to be fashonistas.

"I hope we're all ready today. Shall we do you ladies firsst?" he hisses. He has a really strong Capitol accent, with a quirky pitch quickly going from high to low tones. He also spits his 's' with a curled tongue. Sometimes the escorts that come to our District have dialects that are incomprehensible, and require a lot of time to translate into normal English.

"Our female tribute is.. Lena Zamora!" Jaxyan squeals because he's obviously very excited. Lena walks up indifferently, without too much emotion. Now it's the boys. Great.

"Thankyou Lena! I'm sure we're gonna have a great time! Now, what about you gentlemen? I'm sure you want to have a go now?" he screeches again.

"Our male tribute is _Tobias Sow!_"

"_Tobias Sow!"_

I don't know how to respond to this. I can't cry, I'll look weaker than I am. I can't shout, I'll be treated badly. I can only walk up like Lena did. I walk slowly up as I'm hurried up to the stage by 3 or more Peacekeepers.

"Come on, Tobias, let's shake hands?" Jaxyan pulls out his soft hand, and puts it in my face. I shake his hand, but he does it very softly. I turn to shake Lena's hand, but I can feel that she's unenthusiastic about it. After a short speech by Jaxyan, we turn towards the marble Justice Building behind us. I can't help but panic.

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't upload it a bit earlier. Kinda had a bit of writers' block, but hopefully I've got over that by now. **

**Next chapter: District 11 Reapings. I'll try and get that out ASAP (but I haven't started on it yet!)**

**Remember to review. Thanks for everyone that does!**

**Harry**


	13. DIstrict 11 Reapings-Try Hard

**District 11 Reapings**

**Baelfire Blatz**

The cold air of the dawn touches my bare chest. It wakes me up suddenly, as I jump up and out of my bed. I'm glad I woke up early; it gives me a chance to say my goodbyes.

I get up and brush my fluffy brown hair. I want to look my best for all the other District 11 people- after all, it is my last Reaping. I put on my father's jacket with a crisp white shirt and ragged brown trousers. They fit me perfectly, but my father's past still haunts me inside to this day.

I remember what happened on that day, the day my father left all of us. I went to work on that day, out picking the fruits of the District, until when I came back my dad had vanished. Me and my siblings almost went to the community home, but luckily I managed to keep our family together. I still don't really know why he went, but I like to think that he's suffered. I never cared for him; he never cared for any of us anyway.

"Bae-bae?" That voice is my sisters. She sees me as a role model, which is good. She pushes open my door whilst I fit one of the bow ties on my neck. It's her first Reaping today, and I suppose that I'll have to take her with me.

"Yes, Milah?" I reply, not looking at her as I make some finishing touches to my outfit. Then I turn to her, and see that she's dressed in a brown dress that our mother once wore. "Do you want to go and get your brothers?"

"Yes, okay." She answers sweetly, running down the corridor. I go into my mum's room with my bag in hand. She's never very well, so she stays in bed for most of the day. She looks up at me, and a grin spreads across her face.

"Wow, Bae, you're looking great! It reminds me of your dad… _before _he was an alcoholic." My mum says. Apparently my dad was a caring, handsome man before he stopped caring. But I came to feed her, not to get complimented on my appearance.

"Here, mum, take this." I say, rummaging through my work bag. There are a few tools for my work in there, but right at the bottom are a few nectarines I managed to sneak home yesterday. I'm lucky I was able to do that, or else the Mayor would have me executed. They have a golden glow, and their soft skin feels nice on my palm. I hand two over to my mum. She bites into one, and smiles again.

"I love you, Bae. You know that?" she admires me, whilst putting one of her wrinkly hands on my wrist. I shrug it off. I don't like people touching me.

"Yes, of course I do." I reply, as Milah runs in being chased by my two brothers, Yohan and Ash. They're not dressed as smartly as I am. I give them each one of the nectarines I stole from work yesterday.

"Aw, look, all my children together." My mum says sweetly. I kiss her on the cheek, signalling that it's time to go. My siblings do the same, and then my sickly mother says, "Be careful. I don't want any of you volunteering."

We turn away from our mother, with those stern words in mind. Of course I won't volunteer for the Games. I hate them all, anyway.

We put on our boots and leave the house in unison, looking back at our mother who has now got out of her bed. She waves at us, but then starts crying for us. I can't help but think that it's all the Capitol's fault.

* * *

**Savannah Moralyz**

"Savanaaah! Wake up!" Someone's banging a metal pot outside my door, just to wake me up. I get down from my bunk to open it and slap whoever it is. I open the door to see that it's one of my carers, Cherry. "Come on, Savannah, it's Reaping Day today."

"Ugh. Why? I don't want to go today!" I groan, waking up my room-mate Rosário. Rosário rubs his bright green eyes and gives me a glare. Cherry just walks off to wake up everyone else.

"What's happening, Sav?"Rosário asks me. Like me, he absolutely loathes the Capitol. Both of us have the same dream; to be rebels for the people our District.

"You know what. The _Reapings_."

"Damn. Why so early this year?" Rosário asks. I don't answer; I don't know why either. I walk over to my wardrobe to pick out a dress for the Reapings. There's no choice; I only have one 'wearable' dress, which I wear every year. It's not even pretty.

I put on the creased white dress and slip on some sandals which are too small for me. After that, I open the door to my dormitory and stroll down to the kitchen. When I'm there, I grab a bowl and a box of cereal. Oats. I pour what's left in the packet into my bowl and walk to an empty table, with a spoon in my hand. All the other kids at the Community Centre, apart from a rare few who are under 12 years old, are sat down having breakfast.

I finish my bowl of cereal just as Rosário walks in.

"You all done? I'll see you later, when I get changed." He says. I walk off to my dormitory and wait for him. I hear all the other children setting off, giggling and chatting amongst their own friends. Me, however, I have to wait. It takes him 15 minutes to finish his breakfast and a further 5 to get changed. By then, the other little children were treating themselves to a bowl of dry oats.

"We better go quickly now. Shall we run?" I ask. Rosário nods, and we dash down the corridor, out of the Community Home and into the countryside of the District together.

* * *

**Baelfire Blatz**

The Reapings this year seem to have a more solemn mood this year. I think it's because of what happened last year, the cold-blooded slaughter of both of our tributes. The pair of them went in there, completely unaware of what they were going to go through. It's not the way I think Milah would like it.

The crowds settled down after a few announcements by the District Mayor. He, like the rest of us, was obviously upset with the events of last year. He's not afraid to voice it, either. After he introduced our escort, Kayan, the normal videos played.

They ended as I thought nothing more of them. But then, with a flick of his skinny hands, the crowd hushed. He perched his hand on the side of the bowl. "Are you ready, _girls_?" Obviously not.

His hand dived into the bowl. It came up, a single slip of paper between his fingers. Kayan picked it out and proceeded to read the name printed out on it. "Savannah Moralyz!"

I hear the reaction from Savannah. A scream, a high pitched one at that. I hear her shout, moodily making her way up to the bowl by the stage.

"Okay then. Shall we go for the males?"

No. Please don't go for the males. I really don't want to leave my family behind.

"Baelfire Blatz!"

I walk solemnly up to the stage, hands behind my back. I glance back at Milah. Sweet, sweet Milah, with tears welling in her eyes. I mouth an _I'll be okay _to her. Of course I won't be okay.

"So, there you have it, our two wonderful tributes for this year!" our escort says. I glance over at Savannah. She looks every bit as devastated as Milah is. I prefer not to show my emotions to everyone, though.

I'm taken in by Kayan, his bony hand just behind me sweeping my back. He doesn't seem unhappy- in fact he's more than overjoyed. As we are ushered in to the vast, marble halls of the Justice Building, I wonder if life will ever be the same again. Because if I want to see them again, I need to try hard.

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the wait. Various reasons (exams,birthday,writer's block,just general business) have concluded to the lateness of this chapter. As ever, read and review my writing please.** **Also please vote on my poll!**

**I will _try _hard to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Harry :)**


	14. District 12 Reapings- Bad World

**District 12 Reapings**

**Winter Verity**

Today is the last day I'll have to endure these tortures. I wake up like a normal, happy girl would, rising up from my bed and watching at myself in the mirror as I brush my fine blonde hair. This is the way I want to wake up- without the stress the Reapings have given my family. I have all the right to believe that I'll get through this just like my sister, Grace, did.

My sisters and I have had enough on our plates without these Reapings anyway. I think we've always had a rough life ever since I was brought into this world. My parents passed away, which left a huge responsibility for Grace. She's worked her ass off, and I'm so grateful for her. Well, I really should be or else me and my sister Ebony would be dead as well!

I wash my pimpled face in the basin. Our house-or as some would say, shack- is very small and extremely cramped. The basin is right next to my bed and only has a trickle of water. I savour every last drop, covering it over my face. I thought about why I was washing my face, for a second- then I realise why. I grin, knowing that I've only got one more reaping to go.

I put my Reaping outfit on- a pretty little floral dress which once belonged to Grace, and once to my mother when she was alive. This dress has been passed down through the family. I've got to admit, I'm so glad that this will be the last time I ever wear this dress; it brings a chill to my spine every time I wear it. When I finish putting it on, I put a band through my hair and slip my mother's old shoes on.

"Winter, are you ready yet?" my sisters call. I walk out of my room to be beside them.

"You look lovely!" Grace says sweetly. I don't reply, I just nod humbly. My sister Ebony looks very pretty- her charcoal grey dress compliments her hair and eyes very well.

"Are you coming to the Reapings, Grace?"

"Of course I am," Grace replies. "I can't not go. I should put my sisters' wellbeing before anyone else in the world. I took some time off work today, just to see you two."

I admire my sister a lot. She's worked very hard to get us where we are; she's so selfless and beautiful. But today there's no time for admiring her; we have to go or else we'll be late. I usher my sisters out of the house and on to the dusty path leading all the way to the Town Square. I don't look back at the house because I have a gut feeling be back soon. That, or I'll be dead.

* * *

**Leith Baukley**

It's Reaping Day. I know it. You can feel it, in the ambience of the town square, in the Seam, wherever you go in District 12. I could feel it even from my bedroom, as I haul myself out of bed and walk down the stairs for a portion of the District bread, placed on display in the small kitchen. Bread is all we have to eat in this house. I hate it, but it's better than nothing.

"Leith! It's Reaping Day!" That's my friend, Keegan, waiting for me outside. He's always up a bit early for Reaping Day. I walk to the door and let him in. He's dressed in a neat brown jacket and a white shirt with grey trousers. It looks good on him, with his slick ash blonde hair and blue eyes; I'll never be as neat as him. "Come on then, get ready!" he says enthusiastically.

"It's nothing to be excited about," I groan "anyway, why are you so excited?"

"It's a fun day," he answers, simply. "Of course, I'd never like to see you get reaped or get reaped myself but it really raises the adrenalin in my heart." I groan again, and walk back upstairs to get ready. I put on black jeans and a grey polo shirt, to the disgust of Keegan.

"Come on! You've gotta look neater than that!" Keegan whined. Then, my parents stroll down the stairs, dressed in their tattered gowns, to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye son. Don't get into any trouble." my dad Nevan says.

My mum seems somewhat more sad to see me go. She hugs me and says: "I love you, Leith. I'll see you later." And with that, me and Keegan walk out of the door, and carry on down the road to the square.

* * *

**Winter Verity**

We walk together down the side of the dusty road, hand in hand. I couldn't help but feel relieved as I grip on to little Ebony's soft hand. She looks up at me, with her piercing blue eyes, and I smile back at her. She doesn't smile back, but I suppose that's because you're scared when you're that young.

I let my mind drift off, like I'm daydreaming. My sisters talk to each other as my mind is casted to the old days, when our District was filled with elation at Katniss. And, of couse, Peeta. I wish the Capitol didn't hate us as much.

Before we know it, we're at the town square. We say our farewells to Grace as I held Ebony's hand. "I'll see you later, sis." Grace says as she gives me a bear hug. I seem happier than Ebony- not that she's ever been too happy anyway. We watch her walk off to the spectator's box, not leaving until we see her wave at us from the box. We wave back, hoping that she saw us.

Now I have to drag little Ebony through the crowd of sad, scared and anxious teenagers that this District had to offer. I'm a lot smaller than other people my age. The other people easily tower over me,so I couldn't see where to go. I pull Ebony along beside me with some force. I keep pulling her along until I realise- _she's not holding my hand!_

Panicking, I shove my way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to find her. I get all sorts of angry glances from other children. I have no time now to worry about that, though. I search the crowd for a good 10 minutes until it dawns upon me that I can't get her back now.

I feel slightly worried now, for my sister's sake, that she might have gone the wrong way. I can't help but tremble as the security guard check my pockets, take my name and a blood sample. I even yelp slightly as the stern-faced woman inserts the prick into my pale finger.

Solemnly, I walk to a space. We wait for the Treaty of Treason to be read out to us. No-one listens to what the Mayor says- it is very boring. After that, the crazy Capitol woman struts on to the stage.

"Hey guys! My name is Xatalia and if you don't know already, I am your escort!"

The crowd aren't very happy this year. It's because of those horrible Career tributes and their antics last time.

"We do seem a bit quiet this year! Let's hope that we'll have better tributes, eh?!" Xatalia, being her usual uncaring self. We all hush slightly as he high heels make that strange clacking sound. She's walking over to the bowls, that's why.

"How about a boy? How about you… Leith Baulkley!" The boy, Leith, looks pretty unfazed about his name being selected. Maybe a bit grumpy.

"And the girls?_Winter Verity! Winter, come on up!"_

Shit.

The first thing I think is _how will my family cope?_ I look up at Grace. Poor, poor Grace. She's got to the front of the crowd in the spectator's box and is banging out at the window. She's screaming my name as two Peacekeepers grab her away. I have no choice but to obey the Capitol. There's nothing else I can do.

I walk out into the open aisle, as the TV cameras zoom all their lenses in on me. I feel like a lost child. I feel…_strange_, being destined for death and all that. It's a bad world. Escorted by a dozen peacekeepers, I stroll up to the stage as the escort impatiently folds her arms.

"That took you a long time! Let's have a round of applause for Leith and Winter!" I look Leith in the eyes. He looks just as shocked as I am. I have to work with him, or else I'll be gone before you know it. We take one last look out at the crowd. They applaud us. I gaze up at the spectator's box. Grace isn't there.

**Yaaay! Finally! Sorry for the wait guys. Please read and review :)**

**Next chapter: probably the training. I don't really want to do the chariot rides that much.**

**Harry**


End file.
